Draconite (clan)
redirect Draconite clan The Draconite clan is a group of six Molouk warriors that act as guardians over the isle of Ramirra. Also see the Draconite Generations list. Origins The Original Draconites In about 1700 AC a group of Molouks migrated far to the northeast to settle in Adega. They inhabited the territories of huge, threatening dragons, and a tradition was taken up of slaying dragons. These Molouks already knew that dragons possessed draconites in their heads, and the Molouks would extract dragon-stones from the heads of older dragons to use on steel helms. These helms became a rite of passage among these Molouks, and they called themselves members of the Draconite clan. Iurre, Firefoot, and Wind-Rider Iurre Alon left Ramirra about 1960 AC and settled in Adega, becoming a member of the Draconite clan when he slew a dragon and created a helm with the dragon-stone embedded into it. He married and had a daughter, Firefoot, who in time took up the Draconite tradition and gained her own helm. After her death, Iurre passed Firefoot's helm on to Wind-Rider and named her the Draconite of Flight because of her Gift machine. Wind-Rider in turn named Alon the Draconite of Intelligence because of his enormous ability to wield magic and the fact that he too became a Gift-bearer. The Founders When Iurre returned to Ramirra and joined the rest of the Founders (save for Wind-Rider, who had died before he returned), the Founders decided to name their group the Draconites in honor of Wind-Rider and Iurre Alon. Ever since then those who bore the Gift-machines called themselves Draconites and they created helms bearing Zanollian dragon-stones. After Wind-Rider's death, Zarem commanded that there only be six Draconite warriors at a time instead of seven (as there were originally seven Founders). The reason for this has thus far never been revealed in the Chronicles of Libera. The Making of a Draconite The Gifts From the birth of Den'verden to its death, each Draconite warrior bears a Gift. Each Gift gives a Draconite warrior certain strengths and abilities. This is done through the Founder inhabiting that machine and the magic imbued in the Gift itself. Gift Search Draconites are chosen by the Gifts on a search called the Gift Search. Usually one Draconite at a time is removed from the clan because of death, but in some circumstances it has been because a Molouk chose to leave the clan. The machines without their hosts are taken on the Gift Search, and these Gifts prompt the Draconite warriors to worthy Molouks. Most often the chosen Molouk is very young, from hatchling to half-grown. In other cases they are chosen when they are quite a bit older; for example, Rune Enkar was chosen when he was twenty years old. When enough Draconites are found to fill the vacancies in the clan, they receive the Gifts that guided the Draconite warriors to them. In the later years of Den'verden, the Blacksmiths of Ramirra pledged themselves to creating suits of water-tempered armor for Draconite warriors, as well as their dragon-stone helms. Thus when a new Draconite enters the clan, they are often presented with a suit of armor, as well as their Draconite helm. Life of a Draconite Warrior family The Draconite clan is led by a High Priest or High Priestess, whom the Draconite warriors often call "Father" or "Mother" out of love and respect. Though a High Priest or Priestess is a leader in the Gospel of Zarem and the Molouk temple, their main priority is to keep relationships in the clan balanced and to get to know their fellow Draconites as a family. Such a bond is strengthened over the years of being together as a warrior group, and to see a member of the clan leave is no light matter. Beliefs Most, if not all, Draconite warriors are worshipers of Zarem and Luna in some fashion. Some Draconites are Molouks who had never been introduced to religion and were converted through their service as a Draconite, which in itself is a divinely appointed station. Draconites follow a strict code of honesty, service, and compassion. It is forbidden to meditate upon evil practices like murder and revenge, and such course of action usually results in a Draconite warrior being banished from the clan. Draconites are often on the move in their effort to protect their country. Many Molouks look up to them and often speak of them when it comes to conversations of good deeds and fame. The Draconites learn over time to be patient with their people no matter how ungrateful some may be, as noted by Draque Send in Gift Search Residence Although it is not required, Draconites usually take up residence in the Molouk temple in Waterfall City. They take whatever rooms may be available, often scattered throughout the building, as the rest of it is reserved for temple workers and students. Probably the main reasons for this is to be close to the head of their clan, who is either a High Priest or High Priestess and is required at the temple, and to be closer to their god. The temple also offers a place for them to eat, bathe, worship, and train. Practices Draconites spend much of their time in meditation, training, and study. Since being a Draconite is a lifetime job, these Molouk warriors become some of the most learned saurians in all of Ramirra. They believe in learning several different languages and the aspects of known cultures, as well as going out of their way to befriend both nobility and commoners. The Draconite clan had long since been allies to the royal family and the Royal Council of Arbiters. Draconites will also take up large missions that can take them outside of Ramirra. Draconites often visit Zanoll, their neighboring country, on various missions. Most of their interaction with Zanoll involves making sure that trade between Zanoll and Ramirra is secure, a tradition taken up since the last time Zanoll made peace one with another. Social Life It has been noted in the Legend of Draconite series that Draconites have little time for a social life because of all their Draconitian duties. For example, Draconite Demos Ess, when he found out that Sophronia liked him, had no idea how to react to a female courting him, even though he was in his forties. Usually much of Draconite social life occurs within the clan itself, and several romantic relationships have grown between members of the clan, including Zephyr Krohn and Tasaru Enkar. Even so, they manage to attend events such as the Reunion ball and various other activities that make up their personal lives outside of being a Draconite. Category:Groups and Factions